Family Secret
by stardust42282
Summary: 7th year. There is a strange new girl at school. Hermiones struggle with life. My first fan fic please R&R. Warning! Drug abuse and Sexual content .
1. The train

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry or the gang. Just Jenna.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE: THE TRAIN  
  
It was time again to jump onto the platform 9 3/4. Hermionewas already there waiting for her friends. She hadnt seen any one all holiday, and wondered what they had done durring break. Then of course... she started thinking of the upcomming year at Hogwarts. Would she have enough time to do all her work? She knew that Dumbledore must have believed her able to since her to be head girl.She had gotten an owl just a week ahead of time for school. She wondered who head boy was going to be?  
  
Just then she saw two familliar faces, Harry and Ron's. But somehow they looked diffrent? They were taller sure, and Harry didnt have his glasses anymore. Ron's hair had toned down nad his freckles were alot less noticeable.   
  
Just across the top of his nose and went slightly across his cheeks. But it was some thing else? Mabie they were even kind of handsome? Oh merlin no. Those are my friends. She said to her self. Then she noticed they were walking right past her. They looked right at her and didn't say a word. Were they mad at her? She had no idea. "Hi Harry, Hi Ron." She said they turned and looked at her.  
  
Why did they look so confused? "Do we know you?" Harry asked "Are you two serious?" Ron stared open mouth at this gorgeous woman for a miniute. Then it clicked, it was Hermione. "Hermione, is it realy you?" Ron asked "Common guys your kidding right?" "Wow, Hermione it realy is you, you look so diffrent."  
  
Harry said "Yeah, your like a babe." Ron blurted then his face turned bright red.  
  
Hermione just laughed.   
  
Harry smiled at her. He just couldnt believe that his friend, frumpy, bookworm, hot tempered girl, Hermione, over the summer grew up and became   
  
A very curvy, drop dead gorgeous woman. "Mabie I do look a little diffrent. I mean my hair is straighter and lighter and I have tits now. I was in the United States this summer guys. In California, at the beach. It doesnt mean that Im any diffrent than before, were still best friends." Hermione said still smiling at Ron's open mouth.  
  
"Hermione you have to tell us what happened over the holiday." Harry said  
  
"Okay, I will but I have to check in at the head boy and girl's cabin first." "You did it? Congratulations Hermione!" Harry said and gave her a hug that was a little to long for Harry's comfort. "Well then we better get on the train. Ill be sure to come to your cabin as soon as I can." She said and headed off to her cabin.  
  
So Hermione went to her cabin, sat down and pulled out one of her new school text books. She just couldn't concentrate on the book. What was wrong with her? She was day dreaming out her window when she saw next to her window on the platform A man with his back turned to her and he was talking to Malfoys dad?   
  
How strange she thought. The man even from the back looked young with platinum hair that hung about to the middle of his ears. He was tall probably about 6 ft. 4. He was wearing muggle clothes, baggy jeans and a tee shirt. She hadn't seen his face but she was sure he was handsome. Well the hell with this. she said to her self  
  
as she snapped out of her day dream about the blonde.  
  
She stood up to put her book awayand tripped over her own two feet. next thing she knew she was face first on the floor in the middle of her compartment. She gave an impatient moan and stood up cursing herself.  
  
Finaly putting her book back. She headed towards the cabin door it was pulled back by the blonde man. Her mouth dropped open. This gorgeous man she was day dreaming about was none other than Draco Malfoy. She realized she was gaping at him and quickly shut her mouth. He didnt know who this new girl was, but she couldn't be new, she was in the head's cabin. Surely Dumbledore wouldn't get a brand new transfer to be head girl.  
  
She sure was good looking though. She had curves in all the right places and legs that went on for miles. He stood in the door way while they staired at each other. Finaly he got one of those famous Malfoy smirks. She broke eye contact. She tried to get past him in the door way, which at the moment seemed quite small. She brushed up against him. His body was rock hard as well as other parst of him. Suddenly she had butterflies in her stomach so bad she felt like she was going to puke. What the hell was she thinking?  
  
She was suddenly physically attracted to Malfoy? Oh no!   
  
She finaly made it past him and down to the cabin where Harry , Ron and Genny were. When she got there she found every one she expected but there was a girl sitting in the corner asleep. Ron was staring at her long tan legs that were partly visible under the long black skirt with a slit up the side. Her long blonde hair was covering half of her face. Who was she? She almost looked part veela. Ron, Harry and Genny all looked at Hermione and smiled. "Who is that?" She asked wispering to the group. "We dont know, she was in here asleep before we got in here." Genny wispered back. Hermione sat down next to Ron who had finaly stopped stairing at the girl.. Next thing Hermione was engrossed by all the conversation about where every one had gone over the holiday. 


	2. Return to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing Harry. I do how ever own Jenna.  
  
A/N: I know the first two chapters are slow but it gets better, realy.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: Returning to Hogwarts  
  
Hermione had told them about her trip to the United States. How she got to hang out at the beach all summer and the very attractive men she met while her parents were out shopping and sight seeing. So the only company she had were the guys she had met at the beach. What she didnt tell them was how their sweet iniocent   
  
Hermione had become addicted to sex and was very fond of the drug speed. It kept her cheerfull and she had time to study and get every thing done because she would only sleep a few hours a night.  
  
She had found out that since The Dark Lord had fallen, Mr. Weasly had been very busy at the ministery.  
  
Tying up loose ends. So the Weasly family didn't end up going any where. harry on the other hand had gone to the Bahamas with Sirus. Sirus got called into the ministary a week ago. He was an auror now, since he defeted  
  
Voldermort. Sirus was now the most feared man in the wizzarding world. after being caught up in the conversation for about half an hour they all jolted when the cabin door flew open and there was Malfoy with that evil smirk on his face. He looked around the cabinand then at Hermione. "You know love," He said to her  
  
"You realy shouldn't be hanging out with these mudblood lovers, it will cloud your vision. Where is your little mudblood any how Potty?" Malfoy asked smirking at Hermione. "Geese, Malfoy didn't you realise that I was the one that made you pitch a tent in your pants?" Hermione said sarcasticly. Malfoy looked shocked but quickly tried to recover. He turned walked out and slammed the cabin door behind him. Which woke up the blonde in the corner.  
  
"Oh, hi." she muttered "My name is Jenna." "Hi Jenna" Hermione said "Sorry we woke you."   
  
"Well I better go change into my robes. See you all in the great hall." Hermione saidas she walked thru the cabin door and off to her own cabin. When she got there she was expecting to see Malfoy but he wasnt there.   
  
She confessed to herself, i'm alot braver than I used to be. I can handle Malfoys snide remarks without a problem.  
  
So she began to change in the cabin her back to the door when Draco walked in. She was standing there with nothing on but a bra and underwear. Draco shut the door silently behind him. "You sure have filled out." He said trying not to sound too nice. With that she spun around and faced him with her robes cluched to her chest. "Oh go away Malfoy." On the other hand she thought mabie I can have a little fun with this. Since she did hear the tension in his voice. She stood straight and let the robes fall to the floor. She walked suductively over to him and places a hand on his cheek then let it trail down to his chest where she could feel his heart thudding so fast, like it was tyring to break out of his chest. She gave him a smirk of her own.  
  
"Then again Malfoy im sure I did fill out since you didnt even recognize me." "UMMM..." Was all he could manage to say. Hermione pushed him against the cabin door. "Look love, I know your not as in control as you act. So lay off it. Im not going to spend my last year here having you bully me or my friends. Also since we are both head's of the school, id realy like to get along with you. If your realy good I can be very nice to you." Her hand fell from his chest and she gently grabed his rock hard groin, leaned forward and traced her tounge around the lobe of his ear and wispered "How's that for growing up?" She let go and backed away. Turning   
  
she bent down to pick up her robes. There he was, rock hard, mouth open, and staring at the ass of the most tempting woman he had ever met. She slipped on her robes. Before she knew it they were at Hogwarts.  
  
As they all got off the train Professor Mc Gonagall was there to tell Hermione that she and Draco were to meet Professor Dumbledore in his office after dinner. "Oh also Miss Granger you already met Miss Jenna Voorollaye. She will be in Griffindor. I dont want to introduce her to every one yet she has just been thru something very trumatic. So please don't ask her a bunch of questions. Let her talk when she wants to. I need you to take her around school for a bit of a tour, she is staying in your old dorm. After you and Mr. Malfoy speak with Professor Dumbledore of course." Hermione agreed and went to tell Draco that they had a meeting in Dumbledores office after dinner.  
  
Durring dinner she listened to all of her friends share stories and joke with one another. It was just like there second year. She felt just as close to them as she did back then. After dinner she walked up the steps up to Dumbledore's office. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't realize that Draco was walking behind her. When she stopped at the door she finaly noticed him. She knocked twice and they went in together. Dumbledore wasn't there yet so they sat down in two chairs in front of his desk.  
  
"I...er...was thinking...er...about what you said." Malfoy said "Okay, what of it?" She asked with a smile on her face and a glitter in her eyes. "I...er...am going to try...er to be nice." "Gesse malfoy do I make you nervous?" "Er..." Just then Dumbledore walked in and sat down behind his desk. "Well," He Started   
  
"I suspect you both know that you are head boy and girl? You will share a tower and please, I know this year will be a hard one. Can you try to get along with one another?"  
  
"Well Professor we were just talking about that and I assure you that we will do every thing in our power to keep old fueds at bay. Right Draco?" Hermione asked "Oh... what? Yeah." As he snapped back in to reality. "We will push old problems asidenad get along. We will not let you down, since you trust us to be head boy and girl." Draco said "Very well then." Dumbledore said. He gave them instructions for the next week. (Since they will report to Dumbledore every week.) He gave them the passwords for their tower and a list of the passwords along with a map of the school, that changed whenever the rooms did. All right be on your way." Dumbledore said and they left. They walked down the stairs. Jenna was waiting at the bottom waiting. "Draco, I need to show Jenna around and take her to the dorms. I will see you later." Hermione gave him a wink.  
  
"Well Jenna, I will show you around a bit if thats okay and then ill introduce you to the gang." Jenna nodded. Draco headed to the tower him and Hermione would be sharing for the next year. That girl Jenna he thought, she looks realy familliar. I wonder who she is? I don't reconise her name. I probably don't know her.  
  
After Hermione gave Jenna a brief tour of Hogwarts she took Jenna up to the Griffindor tower. "Thanks Hermione." Jenna said before they entered thru the fat lady's portrait hole. "I realy needed to make some friends." "Oh, no need to worry hunn, the people who you are about to meet are the best." Jenna gave Hermione a huge grin and they walked thru the portrait hole together. "Hey 'Mione! Come sit with us." Ron pratically yelled across the room. Hermione and Jenna walked over to Harry, Ron and Genny. "Hi every one." Hermione said  
  
"This is Jenna from the train, Jenna this is Harry, Ron and Genny." "Ummm. Hi." Jenna said quietly "Hi" all three of them said at once. " Jenna you will in the same dorm as Genny. Guys I will be back. I'm going to show Jenna to the dorm." Hermione took Jenna by the hand and led her to the girls dorms.  
  
"Well heres your room and your bed and the bathroom is down the hall and to the left." "Thank you." Jenna said "Well would you like to go back down stairs? The boy's are famous for getting grub from the kitchen and having a party for any event they can?" "No im realy kind of tired. I think im just going to go to bed."  
  
"Alright then goodnight. I'll see you at breakfast." "Good night." Jenna said Hermione went back down stairs and sat with her friends. "Who is that girl?" Genny asked "Don't know. Mc Gonagall told me not to ask any questions. Just said something trumatic happened to her." After that the subject of Jenna was dropped. By the time Hermione made it back to her dorm it was midnight. 


	3. Sex and the accident

Dissclaimer: I don't own Harry or the series. I do own Jenna and the plot  
  
A/N: Well is any one even reading my little story here? Please tell me how im doing.  
  
I need to know? I know the first ch is slow it is getting better trust me. R&R PLEASE!  
  
*******************************************************************************************************  
  
CHAPTER 3: Sex and the accident  
  
*******************************  
  
When Hermione went to her room she went straight to the bathroom to get ready for bed.  
  
She then noticed that there were three doors in this bathroom. One she could see was the closet the other was open just a bit so she went over and opened it. Oh no! I have to share this huge bathroom with Draco?  
  
She shut the door and locked it behind her. Well at least he was already asleep. So she stripped down and changed into her night robes. She went back in to her bed room and was about to get into bed when she saw what looked like a letter sitting on her pillow. She picked it up, sat on her bed and began to read.  
  
Hermione,  
  
I couldn't wait up for you any longer so im going to bed. I wanted to tell you that I was serious today about getting along. I realy want to be your friend. Even though I don't like Harry and Ron   
  
I might get to like them if I got to know them better. My father said im not supposed to be around muggle borns and you know how he feels about the Weasly family but I cant take him controlling me any more. After this year im on my own and I want to make the best of it. Please say youll consider being my friend too.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Draco  
  
Hermione sat on her bed for a miniute thinking about letter she had now put into her bedside drawer.  
  
Is he realy serious? Can we all just be friends? I mean his father did look angry at him before the train left.  
  
And damm he sure looked good now that there wasn't all kinds of greese slicking his hair back, and his body, and ... girl push those thoughts out of your head. Even as her body was being drawn to his room. She was standing there holding the door knob and said what the hell, one look wont hurt. She opened the door and walked into his room. There was a window on one side of his huge four poster king bed that let the moonlight into the room, across his face and his body. He wasn't wearing a shirt but who would be the room had suddenly got very hot. She was standing next to his bed watching him sleep. Just then he opened his eyes he could feel someone watching him. "'Mione, what are you doing in here?" He wispered "Oh" she said suprised that he woke up.  
  
"I wanted to tell you, I realy want to believe what you said in your letter. Do you realy mean it?"   
  
"Of course I do." "Well, we will see." Hermione sat on the edge of his bed. She staired deep into his blue eyes. Wait he had blue eyes? Did that mean he wasnt pure evil any more?  
  
Instead of cold, gray, hatefull eyes. They were the color of the ocean pure blue. She leaned over to him and kissed him. A long passionate kiss that sent his insides soaring. She stopped and looked him in his eyes. "You are so beauitfull." He said to her she smiled in return. Hermione stood up from the bed and looked at him with a come-and-get-me-look. He sat up and ran his hands from her knees to her head taking her night robes off with the caress. He then stood up and kissed her with so much force that she could feel all his hate, fear, love and passion. It was amazing. She pulled away and gave him an all-knowing smirk and pushed him back onto the bed as he was falling he grabbed her waist and brought her down with him. They rolled and tumbled onto the bed.   
  
She rolled on top of him. She kissed him hard. She trailed kisses and nibbles across his neck down his chest untill she met his manhood with her mouth. He couldnt think, he couldnt breath, what in the name of Merlin was she doing with her tounge? OH! He couldn't take it any longer. He blew it. She smiled at him. He brought her up to him and started kissing her again. He pulled off her lace underwear. Still kissing he brought his hand up her inner thigh untill he felt warmth. She was wet and slick. He slipped himself inside her.   
  
They went faster and faster till neither of them could keep up. They came together, breathing hard and sweaty. So exausted they passed out.  
  
Hermione woke up early feeling refreshed and content. The night before was incredable. She looked over at Draco. He was still sleeping. She streached and rolled out of bed and walked thru the bathroom to her room and got her things for a bath. She went back to the bathroom and turned on the water to the swimming pool size bath tub. After it filled which seemed like only seconds. She stripped down and stepped in to the tub. Hermione was relaxed and soaking when Draco walked in "Your lookin good 'Mione."   
  
She opened one eye, looked at him and closed it again. "Well do you mind if I join you?" with out opening her eyes she said " Yeah, I don't mind its a big tub." "Well geese 'Mione if thats how its going to be." "Look, I know last night was ... well... wonderfull. But I need to pay attention to my last year of school. If by chance we need to releave a little tension here and there im up for that. I just don't want to get involved with anyone. I am a free sprit and I don't need complications in my life." WOW he thought this woman who is amazing in bed and out just told me that she wants to sleep with me when ever we want and we don't need to be involved? How great is that?!?!  
  
She finished her bath and went down stairs for breakfast. Harry, Ron, Genny, and Jenna were already there. Hermione went and sat down with them., Her plate filled up and she began eating little bits and talking with every one. Just then out of the corner of her eye she saw Draco come into the Great Hall. Then he did something very strange, instead of going to the Slithern table he went to the Griffindor table. He sat down next to Hermione. Every one at the Griffindor table and even some of his "friends" at the Slithern table gasped in horror. Exept Hermione, she was smiling.  
  
Looking around the Great Hall Draco yelled "What?!" Everyone went back to minding their own business. Harry looked at Malfoy and asked "What in the hell do you think your doing Malfoy?" Draco leaned in so only Hermione, Harry, Ron, Genny and Jenna could hear him. "I don'twant to be around Slitherns any more, besides can't I make friends with you?" "Why in bloody hell would you want to do that?" Ron asked rather loudly. "Hush Ron we will talk about it later." Hermione said still smiling. Harry, Ron, and Genny looked confused. "Seriously guys just for this one meal pretend that Draco is one of us." Hermione said. They all shrugged their shoulders. "Okay 'Mione, I hope you know what your doing." Ron said  
  
"Silence! Silence!" Dumbledore got eveyones attention. "After breakfast id like to she the head boy and girl in my office please." Oh Merlin Draco thought, could Dumbledore know about last night? He spent the rest of breakfast worring and wondering. Even thought he still chatted with the Griffindor table. How can Hermione seem so calm right now, breakfast is almost over and we will surely get kicked out of school for this.  
  
Finaly breakfast was over. Every one had gotten along with Draco pretty well. Hermione and Draco made their way up the stairs in scilence to Dumbledores office. Hermione knocked twice and walked in.She went over to one of the chairs across from Dumbledore and Draco followed. "Good morning Professor." Hermione said with a big smile on her face. "Good morning, Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy. Well Im going to get straight to it then since you have class in about twenty miniutes. Though after you hear this you may not feel like going to classes today." Dumbledores face got very serious and he looked directly at Draco with compassion in his eyes.  
  
"Mister Malfoy your father was in a terrable accident, he died Mister Malfoy... Im sorry." Draco got a sudden look of horror on his face. "How did it happen?" He asked his eyes had turned silver again. Hermione could hear the pain, hurt and anger in his voice.   
  
"You will have to ask your mother your self she will be here tomorow. She sent me an owl before breakfast telling me." Draco stood up so fast he knocked the chair over. He strode out of the room. "Professor..." Hermione said "Go help him Miss Granger. He needs a friend. I will take care of your classes."  
  
Hermione ran out of the room and down the stairs. She finaly caught up to him in the corridor that led to their tower. "Draco, wait!" she yelled He stopped and spun around tears in his cold eyes. Hermione stopped and looked at him in the eyes wide and afraid for him.  
  
"What?!" He yelled "You want to tell me how horrable he was! How I should get over it! Tell me why, even though I was his only child he couldnt stand me? Tell me im not perfect! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIM?!?!" He turned quickly towards the stone wall and punched it. Every thing in the world seemed to go in slow motion as blood gushed from his broken hand. He let both of his arms go limp like he had given up.  
  
Hermione looked at him with sad eyes. She had her voice lowered "No... I was going to say that im your friend now and you can tell me what ever you want. All I want to do is help you." She walked over to him and gave him a hug. " now lets get you to the hospital wing." She didnt care about her blood stained robes. She just wanted him to feel better. He was crying now silently as they walked to the hospital wing.  
  
When Madam Pomfrey saw Dracos mangled hand she gave Hermione a look of confusion. Hermione returned it with a dont-even-ask-look. Madam Pomfrey turned and walked over to her potion cabinet and started pulling things out. Hermione took Draco over to one of the beds and sat down on the edge of it. Madam Pomfrey started pouring strange fluids in Dracos mouth. "Well he will have to stay here for a few hours to let things heal up a bit. Miss Granger you can go now." "Madam Pomfrey, Id realy like to stay here if you dont mind?" "Oh, go ahead dear." After Madam Pomfrey went back into her office Draco said "Thanks 'mione I realy appricate this. There is more compassion in Griffindor in two days than Slithern has shown in 6 years. "It's okay. Im your friend now and if you need help all you have to do is ask."  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: So what do you think? How does Dracos dad die? Who did it? Is there going to to be any thing between Hermione and Draco? So just click that little button down there and tell me any thing good, bad. Go, Now Please! lol 


	4. Mrs Malfoy

Chapter 4: Mrs. Malfoy  
  
################################################################################################  
  
The next day they were both back in classes. Once again Draco sat with Griffindor. Professor Mc Gonagall Walked up to Draco towards the end of lunch. "Mister Malfoy your mother is here. She is in my class room and you wont be bothered. I don't have a class for about an hour and a half." "Thank you Professor."  
  
Draco got up and walked out of the Great Hall to Professor Mc Gonagall's class room. Draco's mom would have been attractive if it hadnt been for her icy silver eyes and the cold heart she had. "Hello mum." "Hello."  
  
She said as she was checking her nails. "I need to know what happened." Draco said with a hint of anger in his voice. "Oh...yes I forgot. your father was as you know trying to bring Our Lord back to us. He found a way. He didnt tell me what it was but he was very happy about it." "He's Not My Lord!" Draco yelled heat and fire in his voice. "Dont be silly dear." She blew him off. "Any how, some of your fathers old friends, X- death eaters found out. Well I know who they were but the strange thing is how after our Lord left us the first time they   
  
dissapeared. Then they found out what your father was trying to do and came back to kill him. They left again and some of us believe they changed their names and identity and started living in the muggle world. Posing as mudbloods for heaven sake." "Who are they?" Draco asked solemnly. "Back when we knew them they were known as The Grottens family." Draco got up and with out saying a word he left.  
  
Draco zombied thru the reat of his classes that day and he didnt go to dinner. Worried Hermione went to their tower. She found him sitting cross-legged in front of the fire in the common room. Hermione sat next to him on the floor. "I brought you some dinner." "Thanks you know 'Mione you are a realy good friend. My father...well... him and I never saw eye to eye on any thing. We couldnt stand eachother. But he was still my father and even that I dont agree with the reason he gave his life for. I still want to kill the people who murdered him." "Every thing will be okay. We will figure out who it was. You have Me , Harry and Ron. We are good at solving things." She gave him a week smile. He smiled back. She leaned over and gave him a hug. They stayed like that for at least ten miniutes. Hermione pulled back first. "Well we need to get to bed." She said.   
  
That night they slept in her bed doing nothing but holding eachother all night. Draco couldnt concentrate for the next week durring clases, he would fall asleep. At meals he would pick at his food and couldnt eat. Durring the night he couldnt sleep. Unfortunately him and Hermione had a meeting that night after dinner with Dumbledore. Hermione had been picking up the slack in Draco's head boy duties. They walked up to Dumbledore's office together.  
  
"Come sit down." He said "Well first off how are things going with your duties?" "Oh they are just fine Professor." Hermione said "Yes, well I understand that you have been helping Mister Malfoy with his duties?"  
  
"Oh let me explain." She said "Ahh, no need to my dear. I understand how your helping him is giving him some much needed time to sort thru his feelings. That is why, Mister Malfoy, I am giving you both a long weekend so you can finish figuring things out. Please go camping or something and take some of your friends with you, Mister Potter, Mister Weasly perhaps. I will handle all your teachers. Let me know who you are taking and be back wednessday please." "Thank you Professor." Draco said and walked out the door. "Miss Granger?" "Yes Professor?" "Do me a favor and take Miss Voorollaye. You might just find out something that is very helpfull."  
  
"Okay Professor." Hermione agreed then walked out the door. What information could Jenna have that would be helpfull? Hermione wondered to herself. Just then she ran right into Draco at the bottom of the stairs. "What else did he want?" Draco asked "Oh he just asked me if we could take Jenna with us." "Oh okay. Well you go to Griffindor and tell Harry, Ron, Genny and Jenna. I will start packing and go to the kitchens for some food and supplies for the trip."  
  
Hermione ran up the stairs to Griffindor. She found Harry, Ron and Genny in the common room. "Hey guys!  
  
How would you like to go on a little trip?" "What do you mean?" Harry asked Hermione told him about what was going on with Draco and how he needed a break. "Any how Professor Dumbledore told us to invite you guys. What do you think? It could be fun huh?" "Yeah okay." Harry said Harry and Genny ran up the two stair cases to pack their stuff. Ron was still standing there. "What is it Ron?" "Well...its just...Do you think we can invite Fred and George to come they are always complaining about not getting to go any where or do any thing fun?" "I suppose so.""Realy, Great they will be so happy." "Okay well tell them to meet us in the clearing of the Sagwea  
  
Woods." Ron ran out the portrat hole to send an owl to them.   
  
Hermione walked up the stair case to the girl's dorms to ask Jenna if she wanted to go with them. She found her sitting at a desk reading a book. "Hey Jenna?" Jenna turned and looked at her. "Yeah?" "Well I was wondering, we are going on a camping trip this weekend. Would you like to come with us?" Hermione watched Jennas face as it went from totally bored and unhappy to bursting with energy and as happy as could be.  
  
"Can I realy go with you?" Of course you can. It will be fun." "Hermione its just that, I haven't had friends Before." Her face going back to being nervous. "Didnt you have friends at your old school?" "I didn't go to school. I lived with my grandmother she taught me." Hermione didn't know what to say. "Well common' then lets get you packed." Hermione walked over to Genny "Why dont you, Jenna and the boys meet Draco and I at the Three Broomsticks?" Hermione then left to tell Dumbledore who was going. He gave her a small map of Hogsmead and surrounding areas. Hermione was off and packing her own things for the trip.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
So I kind of left a cliffy didnt I? what will Jenna tell them? Youll never guess. So read and review please.   
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 


	5. Camping and the twins

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Dissclamer: I do not own Harry, Ron, Or any or them exept for Jenna.  
  
Chapter 5: Camping and the twins  
  
A/N: Warning! Chapter contains Sexual content and graffic drug abuse . Some of you may not like it. If not please dont read.   
  
You know I don't like Hermione doing it either but I think its mostly a cry for attention. It gets worse before it gets better. It does get better. I just havent written it yet! lol Keep R&R thanks  
  
***********************************************************************************************************  
  
Before she knew it they were sitting in the Three Broomsticks. She went over the map with the group.  
  
It was night time then. Hermione had an idea. She had learned a spell last year that would light up the trees as they walked. Like big christmas trees with out bulbs. After walking for what seemed like forever they were at the camping spot. It was a nice clearing in the middle of hundreds of trees. "Okay Ron, Harry, Draco can you please set up a tent?" She asked as she conjured up big poofy chairs big enough for three people to sit at around a fire that Jenna had magiked there. Genny pulled some snacks out of one of the bags. Just then Fred and George apperated with two small pops. "HEY every one wheres the party?" Fred yelled " "'Mione!" Fred and George yelled together and tackled her on to one of the chairs. She was laughing so hard she couldnt get up or push them off her. "Damn, 'Mione your lookin' fine. Why dont you come over here and sit on my lap?" George said with a big cheesy grin on his face. " Hey 'Mione I got some thing else you can sit on." Fred said. Still laughing she said "You guys are such perves." "Thank you for noticing." George said  
  
"Oh knock it off guys." Genny said sounding a little like their mum. "Dont worry Genny. I can handle these big bad boys." she said in a joking tone. "Guess what?" Asked George. Fred and George looked at each other and smiled. "What are you two up to?" Genny asked "Were getting you trashed!!!" They yelled and pulled a few bottles out of there bags that Hermione had never seen before. (Of course she had only seen muggle alcohol before.) "It's called Native Blood." Fred announced "Can we realy trust something you two made?" Hermione asked. "This would not be a good joke. This stuff will knock you on your arse." George said with a smile.   
  
Then the twins looked at the two new faces in the group. "Why the bloody hell is Malfoy here?" Fred asked starting to look angry. "Relax boys Draco is one of us now." Hermione said. Fred and George looked to Ron and Harry, they agreed with Hermione. "Okay 'Mione we will trust your judgement on this one. we will get along with him." George said The twins looked over at Jenna who was sitting next to Draco. "Who is this?" Fred said wagging his eye brows at Hermione. "This is our new friend Jenna." Hermione smiled at her. Jenna smiled back but unsucessfully hid a blush. "'Mione know what besides the blonde hair and blue eyes Jenna looks just like you."  
  
George noticed "Yeah, you two could be sisters!" Fred agreed. Just then Jenna got up and went in to the tent.  
  
"Whats wrong with her? That was a compliment ya know!" George said.  
  
Hermione got up and went into the tent. She found Jenna sitting on the bed where she was going to be sleeping. "They are a bunch of jokesters ya know." Hermione said Jenna looked up at her with a tear streaked face. "Oh, hun! Dont let them get to you they were just playin'." "Its not that, its just ...oh never mind. I dont want to talk about it." "You dont have to if you dont want to. Just tell me... are you mad at them?" "No."   
  
"Well then lets go out there and get waisted, sure to make you feel better till you get sick." Hermione laughed along with Jenna.   
  
They went back outside Jenna settled next to Draco again. Hermione tucked herself in between Fred and George. "We are sorry we ticked you off." George said to Jenna "No Im not mad at you. Dont worry about it." After that the subject was dropped. They all laughed and joked and flirted with each other. They also got completely and totaly drunk. It was probably 2 or 3 in the morning before they all decided to go to bed. The out side of the tent looked small but when you went inside it was huge. There were 7 bedrooms in all and reflected the personality of the person who was staying in it. Hermione half was stumbled into her room. Her bed was a king and the purple satin sheets and plush pillows gave it a touch of brilliance. She hadnt noticed Fred and George follow her into the bedroom.  
  
After she ran her hand across the silky material she turned and saw them. Surprised she gave a small squeek. "Merlin you almost gave me a heart attack." Shs said as she stumbled in her drunken dizzyness on to the bed. Fred and George walked over and sat down on either side of her. "So 'Mione how you feelin?" George asked.   
  
" I feel sooooo good." "Good." George said and kissed her. Damn it felt good to be kissed like this. She pulled away despite how good it felt. Fred turned her head towards him and he kissed her. What were they doing? What was she doing? She screamed in her head. She stopped kissing him back and pulled away. "'Mione have you ever been with two men at the same time?" Fred asked her. Her head was spinning. What did they just ask her? She could hear herself saying "No." "Well would you like to?" George asked "Are you guys sure about this?" "Are you kidding? Besides our joke shop we want to be porn stars, you know like on muggle sex TV. Mum doesnt know yet but dad is so proud of us." Fred said Hermione started laughing so hard she had to pee.   
  
"Excuse me, Ill be right back." she said to them and ran into the bathroom. While she was there she decided she needed to get a grip. She started questioning herself. Can I go thru with this? No Definately not! They do look good... No that would be wierd! Cant! Cant! Wont! No way! She walked back in to her room. Oh Merlin! They were both naked and laying on either side of her bed. They were identical twins wernt they?  
  
(He He He) All her previous thoughts went right out the window. Every thing after that was a blur. She woke up tangled in between the twins. She untangled herself picked up her bag and went to the bath room to get a shower and dressed. She locked it behind her and pulled out her bag of speed. She took out a mirror and an id out of her bag and broke a chunk out of it. Chopped it up and did a line. She sat on the toilet for a moment head spinning, hart beating fast. Her stomach was empty but she didnt notice. Oh it felt so good like she was on top of the world. She finaly put all her stuff away and got in the shower. Once she got out and dressed there was a knock on the door. She opened it, it was Jenna. "Sorry I realy had to pee." With A smile on her face so big it looked like her face was going to crack. "You got laid! " Hermione accused. Jennas face dropped. "Oh, Hermione im so sorry."  
  
Jenna said almost about to cry. "Why?" "I... Er ... dont hate me!" "Why would I hate you?" "I.... er... slept with your boyfriend." "Who... I dont have a.... oh you slept with Draco? Hun its ok Im not with him."Jennas face brightened again. "Realy?!" " Yeah, Him and I are just... well we arent any thing. We just have a good time together. Besides I had a good time of my own last night." Hermione said smiling "Oh, Who?" "The twins."   
  
"Both of them?" "Oh yeah." "Well as long as your having fun." "Oh yeah. So what do you think of Draco?"   
  
"Oh man is he good." " I know. Hes fun." Both the girls started laughing on there way out of the bathroom. They passed Harrys room and looked in. Harry was cuddled up with Genny in his bed. "Well we wernt the only ones who had a good time last night." Hermione said   
  
###########################################################  
  
A/N: That was an interesting one to write. Like I said it gets worse before it gets better. The next chapter is realy interesting. Thats when the truth comes out. 


	6. The secret

**************************************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter Series.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 The Secret  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
As they all sat around out side eating breakfast, Hermione once again tucked herself in between the twins. Jenna and Draco were cuddling on one chair. Harry and Genny were sitting together and Ron was sitting alone. "Hey little bro lookin kinda lonely over there." Fred said laughing. Ron looked around the group and realised what was going on. "He looked over at Fred and George and said "Stuff it you two." Hermione then looked at the twins and said "You two are so heart less!" and she got up and flopped down into Rons lap. She looked him in the eye and gave him a great big friendly kiss on the mouth. " Well hello to you to." Ron said "Hey I just dont want you feeling left out." She said back to him.   
  
For the next few days they all played games and hung out. Draco was finaly starting to accept that his father was gone. Having good friends made for good therepy. By tuesday everone was happy and relaxed but dreading having to go back to school. Jenna came up to Hermione. "Hey, how are you doing?" Hermione asked   
  
"Well I could be better." "Whats goiong on?" "Well Id rather tell every one all at once. Mabie we could have a dinner meeting?" "Alright ill let everyone know."   
  
Later that evening.........  
  
Everyone was sitting around the fire eating and talking. "Well every one I have something to say." Jenna said Hermione was proud because Jenna had realy seemed to open up with in the last few days. "Go ahead Jenna." Hermione said "Well first off I know none of you know me very well so ill start out by telling you how I got to come to Hogwarts. My mother, she was half veela, thats where I get my blonde hair and blue eyes. She died this summer in a car accident her and one of her many guy friends were drunk and hit another car. I practally raised my self any how but I miss her just the same." Tears welled up in her eyes. " So I was only half telling the truth about living with my grandmother durring the summer I would go to her house and she would teach me. My mother never put me in school. Since im not yet of age I went to live with my grandmother who is Professor Dumbledore's ex girlfriend. They are still good friends. Both thought it would be a good idea for me to come to Hogwarts to meet my sister." She stopped "Well have you met your sister?" Harry asked "She is actually sitting with us right now." Jenna looked over at Hermione Hermione gasped and her eyes got huge. "Are you sure? I didnt know I had a sister. How in the world do I have a sister?" "Well thats the second part. There is some stuff that you dont know that I feel I have to tell you. Your father is my father . Your father is not a muggle neither is your mother. You are a witch because your parents are. I dont know whay they havent told you and I dont know why they act like muggles. But I do know that they have been lying to you. Also the how you have a sister is because our father was unfaithfull to your mother. He got your mother and my mother pregnant around the same time and that is why we are so close in age." Hermione looked shocked and couldnt speak. "Im sorry Hermione. I had to tell you before we went back to school." "I... ummm.... Er.... I think ill go to bed now." Hermione said and walked in to the tent. None of the others spoke they got up quietly and headed for bed too. Draco walked up behind Jenna and put his arm around her waist. "Dont worry Jen you did the right thing. She will figure every thing out soon and then shell be soo hapy that she has a sister." "Thanks Draco." she gave him a hug and they went to bed.  
  
Inside Hermiones room Hermione is sitting on the bed. Harry walks in. "Mione are you okay?" She didnt say anything. "Well," he continued " I just wanted to let you know that im always going to be here for you." "Oh Harry!" She turned to him sobbing "Why wouldnt they tell me?" Harry went over to the bed and put his arm around her. She cuddled into his shoulder still crying. " I dont know why." He held her close "Mabie when we get back to school you can owl your father and ask him whats going on." "Yeah Harry thanks." She wiped her hands on her face. Still tucked into his shoulder she took a deep breath. Harry stroked her hair. She fell asleep next to him. "Dont worry Mione youll figure things out." He wispered as he laid her down in bed and pulled the covers around her.   
  
When they all woke up the next morning no body but Hermione was looking forward to leave. They hiked back to school. The first thing Hermione did was go up to the owlery and wrote a letter to her parents.  
  
She didnt want to say to much so her dad would come. She sat down in a corner leggs crossed and began to write.  
  
Dear Mum and Dad,   
  
How is everything back home? I am having a realy big problem here at school. I wish you could come out here and talk with me about it. I love you both.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
She walked around sulking for the rest of the day. She went to bed in dracos room that night for comfort. He held her close. Long after she was asleep he was still awake and thinking about the whole weeks events. Some thing didnt seem right. Who had murdered his father? Why didnt Hermione know she had a sister? How could he be so attracted to both sisters? There were so many questions to be answered. Finaly what seemed like hours of thinking Draco fell asleep. 


End file.
